Lake Victoria
by belladrake
Summary: Edward and Bella meet and fall in love, but they cant be together. 20 yrs later, is it too late to recapture the love they once shared?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The package arrived, just as it had every year, for the past twenty years. Bella removed the brown paper wrap, to expose the beautifully wrapped package inside. It was the same every year. Thick silver paper, with an iridescent bow atop. Her heart pounded in her thin chest, in anticipation of what surprise could be inside this time. Would there be a note enclosed or just a gift, as the last three years? Over the years the gifts had been a collection of different items, ranging from jewelry, a ticket stub from a concert, a lock of hair, dried flowers pressed between pages of poetry, and so much more. Sometimes a love note was enclosed, sometimes a funny line and, as of recently, nothing at all.**

**Her hands shook as she removed the bow, careful not to tear the delicate fabric. She would save it in her chest of his gifts, like the rest. Inside the small box was a white envelope, and a key. With a dread knawing at her stomach, she breaks the seal.**

**My dearest Bella,**

**Enclosed you will find the key to the cabin by the lake where we spent those beautiful nights, so long ago. It is now yours. I have loved you for twenty years and regret to say that I have finally given up hope of ever having you in my arms again. So I regretfully let you go. This will be my last letter and gift to you and the memory of our love. You have been a part of my soul for so long that I feel as if a part of me has died with this letter, but I am only human Bella. Forever turned out to be too long to wait.**

**With love,**

**Your Edward**

**Tears slowly streamed down her face at his words. She knew this day would come, but it still hurt like hell. For twenty years she had dreamed of him every night, and thought of him everyday. What would she do now that Edward had finally given up on her? Sobs shook her body, and regret bit at her insides like a poison.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Summer 1990**

**Bella woke with a start, the alarm clock pounding out the metal sounds of Metallica. She had slept right through it again, and was now thirty minutes late for work. "Crap!" she yelled out to the**

** empty bedroom. "I hate Monday!"**

**With no time to shower, nor eat breakfast, she brushes her teeth and pulls her long chestnut hair into a loose pony tail. No make-up today either, just sunscreen. She smooth's down her knee**

** length skirt, noticing that it really needs an iron, but with no time, decides to wear it anyway.**

**She climbs into her tiny Honda CRX, and prays that it will crank this morning. After three turns of the key, it grudgingly starts. A plume of white smoke rises from the tail pipe as she peels out **

**of her parking space.**

**Bella hated her job with a passion. Sitting behind a desk at the bank was the most boring and unfulfilling thing she had ever done. But, it paid the bills and because she had decided to skip **

**college, this was the best she could hope for at the time. She had started as a teller, and was now promoted to customer care. It was somewhat better than sitting at the drive in window, **

**dealing with petty transactions for hours on end, but only slightly.**

**Bella was so proud the day she moved into her tiny one bedroom apartment. It was a place of her own and away from her crazy parents. The building was in a good neighborhood just East of **

**Birmingham, but she was paying for the neighborhood. It took most of her paycheck to pay the rent and utilities. She desperately needed a new car, but that simply wasn't in the budget **

**anytime soon. Her parents had offered to buy her a new car, but Bella was a proud person, and was determined to make it on her own. They had actually bought the car she now drove upon **

**her graduation from high school. It was a bribe to get her to go away to college, that didn't work. She thought college was for suckers and rich kids, and she didn't fall into either of those **

**categories. Her parents were crestfallen when she told them she wasn't going, and had gotten a job making minimum wage. She moved out as soon as the money was saved for a deposit.**

**Bella loved her place and had it decorated in a bohemian style. Earth tones with a scattering of vivid hues was the color choice. Her favorite room was her bedroom. She had managed to get **

**her four poster bed from home into the room, if just barely. It set high and was blanketed with a duvet in the colors of India, and tons of throw pillows scatter about in all shapes and sizes. She **

**spent most of her time in that room reading or watching her tiny 13" television.**

**Bella stepped on the accelerator, urging the tiny car to get a move on. The traffic is stop and go and I-59 is almost a parking lot. She would really be late now. She leans over to dig in her hand **

**bag. "A piece of gum counts as breakfast, right?" she chuckles to herself. The SUV in front of her suddenly slams on its brakes and Bella, in turn, does the same, barely missing the rear fender. **

**"Crap! that was close." She says just as a hit from behind rocks her tiny car.**

"**What the hell?" She says as she looks into the rear view mirror, to see a shiny new Volvo way too close to her back window. **

**Bella climbs out of the car a little shaken, and approaches the dented Volvo, to make sure the stupid driver is alright. Anger consumes her as she realizes that the idiot behind her had rear **

**ended her car, because they weren't paying attention. **

**Edward Cullen is important. He's a big deal. At least that's what he has been told repeatedly from his father, Carlise. For years the very wealthy Carlise Cullen has been grooming his youngest **

**son in the family empire. Grooming him to one day take over the business, so Carlisle and his wife Esme could retire and live in a tropical location. It had been a slow and tedious process, and **

**Edward was slowly realizing that his life would turn out much different than he thought. He loved the money and his collection of cars, but the work was challenging and sometimes unsavory. **

**His father bought low income properties and turned them into multi-million dollar loft apartments. It was a very lucrative business but there were times that whole families were turned out **

**into the streets in order to gut the buildings. It was that part of the job that made Edward most uncomfortable. It had been drilled into his head since birth that money is power and he had come **

**to learn just how true that statement was. He had money and power, but missed the mark with attitude. His father was a cocky man by nature, but Edward had inherited his mothers soft, **

**compassionate side. He was terribly shy, and didn't make friends easily, but never had a problem with the ladies. They seemed to be drawn to him, but Edward was never quite sure if they **

**loved him for his money or who he really was inside, so he gave up on dating years ago. He was only 26 and with his busy lifestyle, he simply didn't have time for women. Occasionally he **

**would meet a woman in a club and take her home, but it never went any further than a one night stand. It kept him sexually satisfied, but very unfulfilled. **

**This morning Edward was running behind for a meeting at Cullen Enterprise, and his dad would be pissed. The little Honda in front of him stopped with such a sudden halt, he didn't have time to **

**keep the Volvo form hitting the little car. "Damn!" He said. "Dad's really going to be pissed now."**

**He opens the car door to see a little brunette standing there with both hands on her hips. She doesn't look happy at all, and he dreads what is to come.**

"**So, what the hell man. Didn't you see me stop? You have smashed the whole back side of my car! How the hell am I supposed to get to work now?" She says, as tears well up into her eyes.**

**He steps out to survey the damage, and the little fire ball of a girl follows him, still ranting. "Hello? Hello? Don't you hear me? What am I going to do? You could at least answer me."**

**She's really getting on his nerves by this time as he slowly turns to her. "Miss, I am sure we can work this out with our insurance, besides it's only a fender bender. Nothing to get so upset **

**about."**

**Looking straight into his amber eyes, her rage increases. "Yes, I guess to someone like you, it isn't a big deal! You can just write a check and be done with the whole thing. The working class **

**people, like me can't just write a check. My car is probably totaled."**

**Edward seldom got angry, but this little woman is testing his limits. "To be honest, it wouldn't take much to total your car from the looks of it."**

**He can see the fury raging in her dark brown eyes, and almost laughs out loud. She might be cute, but she is definitely a pain in the ass.**

**The police arrive and information is exchanged for the insurance. Within an hour they are finished. Bella's dad comes to pick her up and Carlisle sends a car for Edward. As Edward enters the **

**car he takes a quick glance at Bella and she is looking at him, still seething. With a sideways grin he gets into the car and drives away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Present day**

**Bella sits on the couch, totally engrossed with her newest novel. A thriller that has kept her up late, reading. The phone rings and startles her out of the book.**

"**Hello". She says**

"**Hi mom. Just wanted to call and check on you. You just seem sad here lately, and I'm worried." Her daughter Olivia's voice comes across the line.**

"**Oh honey, I'm fine. Just feeling a little melancholy these days. Missing your dad too." Bella replies.**

"**I know mom. I miss him too" Olivia says with a lump in her throat. **

**Jacob Black was killed in a head on collision just over a year ago, and Olivia still had a hard time speaking about him without crying. She missed her dad more than anyone knew. He was the perfect father to her, always at her gymnastic meets to give her support. He never failed to tell her just how much he loved her and all her girl friends thought he was gorgeous, which he was. Even in his forties he still had jet black hair and blue eyes, with the abs of a twenty year old. It was tragic to lose him so young. Olivia worried about her mom, alone all the time in their big house, and here lately she seemed even more sad than normal.**

**Bella hung up the phone after reassuring her daughter that she was fine, even though she knew she would never be fine again. How could she? The man she had spent the last 16 years with was now dead, and the love of her life had just cut all ties to her.**

**She pours another glass of wine and looks at the framed photos of she and Jacob scattered around the room. So many memories everywhere she looks. Their trip to Jamaica, Olivia's graduation from nursing school, their yearly beach trips, and their wedding. His presence was felt throughout the house and Bella sometimes felt smothered by it. She had genuinely loved Jacob and was thankful for him in her life. He had married her, knowing the baby she carried wasn't his. He was a good man and he loved Bella with his entire self. Over the years they had been happy, but Bella never gave herself to him entirely. That part of her heart belonged to Edward Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**1990**

**Bella hated it when her parents guilted her into doing things she didn't like. Tonight was one of those times. She had let her mom talk her into a night at the theater. She hated the whole idea of **

**it. Getting dressed up and acting important, not to mention all the singing. It just wasn't her bag, especially an opera sang in Italian. **

**She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and her insecurities crept up, making her feel like a fool in the expensive dress. It was a beautiful midnight blue, with a scattering of crystals sewn all **

**over. Her mother had insisted on buying it for her, even though Bella knew she would probably never wear it again. She was a blue jeans and tee shirt kind of girl, and was very uncomfortable **

**in formal wear. She had to admit, though, that the diamond earrings and necklace were stunning, costume of course. She had pulled her hair into an upswept twist, and after using a whole card **

**of bobby pins, she felt it would stay in place.**

**The Birmingham Theater wasn't anything special, and looked like a typical concert hall. The stage was centered with the orchestra in front, and the tiered seating in a U shape. Her mother had **

**managed to get orchestra seats right up front, so they had a great view of the stage. Once the opera started Bella made an effort to try and pay attention to the scenes, even though it was all in **

**Italian. The first aria was beginning, the girl crying tears after losing her love, and Bella felt a stir within herself as she began to understand the story. How sad the song was. It made Bella **

**realize how lonely she was and just how long it had been since she had been on a date. She was so insecure about herself that it was hard to believe that a guy could find her attractive enough **

**to date. Her last few dates had turned disastrous, so she stayed away from them at all cost.**

**Bella was totally engrossed in the opera when a little disturbance to her right made her look up. A group of people were coming in late and everyone had to slightly stand to allow them to pass. **

**"They should lock the doors after the opera starts. These people are so inconsiderate." Bella thought to herself in frustration.**

**The six well-dressed strangers finally got settled and seated, and one of them ended up sitting next to her. His hand softly brushed her arm as he was sitting and an apology came from him. **

**Bella looked up to accept the apology and her stomach lurched. It was him. The jerk that had rear ended her two weeks earlier. Thanks to him she was now indebted to her parents for a new **

**car. She hated that.**

"**I apologize for disturbing you. My family can't get anywhere on time." He said and smiled.**

**Bella looked into his amber eyes, realizing just how beautiful they were. "It's alright." She said and looked away. No way was she getting sucked into those eyes. He was a jerk, she could just **

**tell.**

**Once again, Bella was totally engrossed in the opera and was nearly brought to tears a few times. Still she felt his presence beside her, feeling the warmth of his arm through the jacket he **

**wore. She dared not look at him again, although she knew he was looking at her. It made her heart pound, and palms sweat.**

**At intermission Bella rushed to the restroom to catch her breath and pull herself together. "Get a handle on yourself girl. What is wrong with me? How can he have such control over me by **

**simply sitting next to me." Bella thought to herself, closing her eyes. She saw his eyes in her mind and heard that smokey voice in her head. After taking a few breaths and getting herself under **

**control, she leaves the bathroom to take her seat. As she rounds the corner, Edward is standing there, hands in his pockets, leaned against the wall. "Hello Bella. I was afraid I had missed you. **

**Did you get your car repaired?" He said in that sultry voice of his.**

**Bella's heart is pounding in her chest and she feels as if she might pass out. "Uh, yea. I um, actually, had to buy a new one." She says and looks away.**

"**That's quite unfortunate. I apologize, Bella. My father was very unhappy also. The Volvo was a company vehicle, and he was angry that I had damaged it." Edward said with a side ways grin.**

"**Oh well, it's over and done now. No harm I guess." She says and looks into his eyes.**

"**May I walk you back to our seats? The second act should be starting." He asked**

"**Sure." She says and leads the way.**

**The rest of the production is a blur. Bella can't think of anything but the gorgeous man sitting next to her. When his arm accidently brushes hers on the arm rest her heart skips a beat. She **

**glances over a few times to take in his profile. His perfectly chiseled features capture her. She could look at him forever. It suddenly strikes her that this man had remembered her name. They **

**had only met once and she was a complete jerk to him, and yet, he remembered her name. She smiles in satisfaction. **

**Everyone stands to leave once the opera is over. Bella slowly follows her mother down the row. She feels a hand gently touch her arm, she turns. Once again she is trapped in his eyes. "Bella, **

**may I call you sometime? I would love to take you to dinner to try and make up for my foolish actions." He says.**

"**I would like that." Bella say's and smiles. She gives him her phone number and walks out with her mother.**

**The limo pulls up and the Cullens climb in. Edward is deep in thought. He can't seem to get Bella off of his mind. He feels as if a special connection has been made with her, and he's drawn to **

**her like no other. His thoughts are interrupted by his fathers voice. "Son, who was the young lady you were speaking with tonight? You seemed to have known her."**

"**Her name is Bella, and that's the girl I rear ended two weeks ago." Edward answed.**

"**Well, I hope you didn't admit any fault. She could turn around and sue us, especially if she knows just how wealthy we are."**

**Edward hated that his dad was always suspicious of others. Carlise Cullen thought everyone was out to get his money, and it drove Edward crazy. He was ruthless in his business tactics, and **

**expected his son to be the same way. Edward sometimes found it hard to believe they were the same blood. His dad was so hard and unrelenting, whereas Edward was considerate and fair **

**his dad said he was "soft", and that he would teach him how to completely dominate in business. Edward still hadn't honed that, and prayed he never would.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's heart pounds in her chest as her Tahoe winds around the dirt road. It has been a very long time since she has traveled this road, but it feels like only yesterday. With the windows down, she

can smell the pine trees, and as she nears the cabin, the lake itself. She closes her eyes and inhales the muddy scent of the water. The memories flood her mind.

Edward replied to her letter almost immediately, and seemed excited to meet her again. Bella had been a nervous wreck ever since. She hadn't been able to eat or sleep, and even now, driving to the

cabin, she can hardly breathe.

She crests the small hill and the cabin comes into view. It looks the same, only freshly repainted. Edward's car isn't there yet, so she parks and walks down to the water.

The sunset is perfect, with splashes of pink, purple and orange. The remaining sun hits the water, and creates dancing diamonds all along the surface. This place has a healing quality to it, and as Bella

stands on the shore, the cares and troubles of her 42 years slowly melt away.

"It's still breathtaking isn't it?" She hears his silky voice from behind her.

"Yes, it is." She replies, and turns around to see the love of her life standing within an arm's length. She fights the urge to run to him and bury her head into his chest, and instead smiles.

"And, you are still breathtaking as well." He says almost in a whisper.

Edward walks the last few feet to stand beside Bella on the shore. His arms open and she automatically walks into them for an embrace.

He inhales the scent of her hair, and is taken back 20 years. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I have missed you Bella." He says

"I've missed you too Edward, and I have been so stupid."

Edward looks the same to her, with only a few extra lines around his eyes. The last 20 years had been kind to him. His hair had no traces of grey and Bella could tell from the fitted tee shirt that he

was still in excellent shape.

After a very long hug, they pull apart and walk to the cabin. Nothing is said, as they both gather their thoughts.

Edward opens the cabin door and Bella is transported back in time…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**1990**

**Summer had come and gone, and now were the cold days of winter. Bella and Edward had struck up a friendship that involved a lot of late night phone conversations. They still had not gone on**

** a date, and Bella was beginning to wonder if Edward was even attracted to her at all. She wanted to see him again terribly, but her low self-esteem wouldn't allow her to ask him first. So, she **

**waited.**

**Edward desperately wanted to see Bella in a more romantic way, but was afraid to cross that line with her. She was a tough girl, and seemed to want only a friendship with him, so he was **

**reluctant to try and take it to another level. He thought of her day and night and he didn't quite know why she had such a hold on him. Maybe because she was nothing like the girls he normally **

**would date. Stuffy and rich, with nothing to talk about except shopping for designer clothes, and how much money daddy had. It bored him to death, but not Bella, she was real. She was **

**interesting and fun and he felt very comfortable when she spoke to him.**

**Edward finally decided to take the chance and ask Bella on a date, and to his elation she accepted. He wanted it to be a special time for them, so he decided to cook a meal for Bella and take **

**her to the family Lake house. The Cullens had owned a house on Lake Victoria for as long as he could remember, and he had many fond memories of it. He had not been there in a couple of **

**years, but couldn't think of a better place to take Bella on a first date.**

**Bella had no idea what Edward had in mind for their date, but she could hardly catch her breath she was so nervous. He simply told her to dress casual and he would pick her up at 7pm.**

**He arrived in the same Volvo from the accident earlier that summer, and just like a perfect gentleman, opened the door for Bella to enter. He looked handsome with his stone washed jeans and **

**emerald green shirt. He had on a black leather jacket that appeared to be very expensive, and Bella was sure that it was. Bella had decided to wear a pair of Jordache jeans, black turtleneck **

**sweater, and her black denim trench coat. The ankle boots with the fringe where new, and she had saved up for weeks to get them.**

**In the car, Edward reached over and held her hand the whole ride up to the lake. They made small talk, and Bella was dying to know where they were going. She had asked him several times, **

**to have him tell her "Just wait and see."**

**It was dark by the time they pulled into the drive, so Bella couldn't really tell where they were. As she opened the car door, the scent of the lake and the woods filled her nose. For a split **

**second she grew worried, and thought to herself, "What if he's crazy or something and I'm way up here where no one can find me?"**

**It was a fleeting thought, for as soon as he walked over to take her hand, she knew that she was safe with him.**

**He led her down to the pier, where strings of white lights lined the edge. A wicker love seat faced the water and they both sat. Without the city lights, the stars above were brilliantly shining. It **

**looked as if they went on forever. An opened bottle of wine sat in a silver ice bucket atop the wood table, and Edward moved to un-cork the top. He poured them each a glass and handed Bella **

**one.**

"**How did you have all of this ready?" She asked.**

"**I had a little help." He replies and grins. "I actually paid a guy from work to come up early and bring a few things. I hope you like it."**

**She did like it, loved it in fact. She had never had a guy go through all this trouble for her before. Most of her dates consisted of a meal at some chain restaurant, then ended with the guy trying **

**to get lucky, and her leaving angry. She hoped that Edward was different. And so far, he appeared to be.**

**They sipped the wine as Edward told Bella about his job. She could tell that he was very loyal to his family, and even though he didn't really love his job, he stayed with it for his father. Carlise **

**Cullen sounded like a hard man, with a greedy streak. Bella knew deep in her gut that he would never approve of she and Edward together, he was much to snobby to ever accept a middle **

**class lady for his son. **

**Edward had grown up with money, and had led a totally different life than she. He had gone to the best private schools, had a nanny, housekeeper, and cook, and was use to the finer things in **

**life. Whereas Bella had grown up going to public school, a mom that cooked and cleaned the house and getting new clothes only twice a year. Her life had been wonderful though. There was **

**always plenty of love, and she learned early how to work and earn things for herself. **

**Bella was starting to feel light headed from the wine, so Edward took her to the cabin for dinner.**

**They walked through the screened porch, and through the front door. The cabin was open and very homey. A large stone fire place sat in the middle of the room, separating the den from the **

**dining area. Two leather couches faced one another with a glass top coffee table between. The decorations were rustic and the exposed beams in the ceiling give the room a lodge feeling. Bella **

**instantly felt at home here. A fire was cracking and popping, and Bella realized how cold she had gotten while outside. She stood by the heat as Edward started to bring out their dinner. **

**Everything looked beautiful from the candles to the flowers to the delicious dinner.**

"**I hope you like spaghetti." He said as they sat to eat.**

"**I love it, and this smells so good. I'm starving." Bella replied.**

**He passed her the basket of garlic bread and sheepishly looked at her. "I have to admit, I didn't cook this meal. I ordered it from an Italian restaurant, and had my friend bring it up."**

**Bella laughs and says, "Well, it's good to know that you're not perfect at everything. I was beginning to wonder. I can't cook much myself. I mainly eat frozen dinners and popcorn for dinner, **

**so this is wonderful."**

**Dinner flows smoothly, and Bella begins to hope that they could actually have a relationship. He was just so beautiful and kind, and knew exactly what to say to her. Then her insecurities set in **

**and the inner voice told her that he was way out of her league, and to give up any hope of a long lasting relationship. All evening she had to battle with herself, but in the end a look from **

**Edward always seemed to calm her inner dialogue. The nervous awkwardness had completely gone away, and Bella felt as if she had known Edward all her life. He was so smart and energetic, **

**that it was contagious. It brought out the fun side in Bella, and she loved it.**

**Ever the gentleman, Edward never made any move on her and even after he dropped her off at her apartment, he gave her a simple peck on the cheek.**

**That night they dreamed of one another, each wishing the other was there beside them. Bella closed her eyes and saw his face before her, wishing for one more kiss….on the lips this time.**

**Lake Victoria became their special place from then on out. They escaped there every chance they got, and by the third date Bella got her kiss and much more.**

**As usual the night was majestic, and Edward made Bella feel like the most important person in his world.**

**After another delicious meal, Edward took Bella by the hand and led her to the sofa. Without a word he leaned in and touched her lips to his. An instant heat consumed them both, as if the last **

**few weeks had been holding back the building passion. He gently parted her lips and she could feel his sweet warm tongue enter her eager mouth. They explored one another's lips, tongues **

**and even teeth. The kiss went on for an eternity, neither wanting it to end. When Edward finally pulled away, his heart was pounding in his chest as his passion rose. He wanted her so bad that **

**he wasn't sure if he could control the urge to take her right there on the sofa. The fiery look in her eyes told him that she, too, was struggling with holding back. She was breathless, and the **

**tightness in the zipper of his jeans indicated just how turned on he was. "I've been waiting to do that for so long Bella, I can hardly control myself." He told her.**

**Bella looked him in the eye and in a husky tone said, "No one said you had to control yourself. Certainly not me."**

**That was all he needed to hear. He went to the closet and pulled out a large blanket to lie on the floor in front of the fireplace. Edward walked the room and turned off all the lamps and blew **

**out the remaining candles. The only light was coming from the fire and moonlight pooled on the floor in front of the windows. He pulled the tee shirt over his head, and Bella drew in a breath at **

**the absolute perfection of his chest and stomach. He was a Greek god, and she intended to have him by the nights end. She had never wanted anything so bad in her life. He looked over at her **

**sitting on the sofa and without a word, told her to come to him. They embraced and his naked chest felt like heaven to her. So smooth and strong and the heat coming off of him turned her on **

**even more. She had never ached so much for a man that it made her panties wet, but this time was different. She wanted him like a drug addict wants a hit, she thought she would die if he **

**didn't fill her up very soon. The kisses moved to her neck and he deftly removed her blouse and bra. Her nipples reacted immediately to the cool air and ached with the need to be touched.**

**He cupped each breast with his hands and rubbed his thumb over the nipples, causing a moan to escape Bella's lips.**

**His hot kisses traveled down to her neck and she could feel his tongue lapping at her, tasting her.**

**Bella grabbed a handful of the soft brown curls of his head and tugged on them, causing Edward to let out a moan himself.**

**When his artful mouth finally found purchase on her nipple, Bella thought she would scream in passion.**

**The nips and teases brought her to the edge of desire and she didn't know how much longer she could stand this pleasure and pain.**

**The painful pleasure didn't stop there as he continued with the hot kisses down her belly.**

**Bella could hear his ragged breath as he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them to the floor.**

**Edward could feel the heat coming off of her skin as the kisses descended lower still, causing him a painful erection.**

**When he removed her jeans, the musky womanly smell almost drove him into a frenzy.**

**He touched her through her panties and she was wet to his touch, almost as if she were throbbing for him.**

**Bella drew in her breath at his touch and almost convulsed with an orgasm. "Oh my God." She whispered**

**She felt his fingers on the sides of her panties, pulling them to the floor with her jeans.**

**The warmness of his lips on her mound made the juices flow within her, and when she felt the tip of his tongue touch her there, she could no longer hold back the scream that had been building.**

**He grabbed hold of her right leg and placed it over his shoulder so that his kisses could plunge even deeper.**

**He stroked her with his tongue inside and out until she could hold back no longer.**

**The orgasm came quickly and violently, making her whole body pulse with it.**

**She stood there in his presence panting, with her body glistening from the sweat, still quivering. **

**He gently removed her leg from his shoulder and laid her down on the soft blanket.**

**No words were spoken, as nothing could be said out loud that could compare to the body language between them.**

**He looked at her with such lust that his breathing had grown rapid, as if he had been running a marathon.**

**He stood before her and slowly unbuttoned his jeans.**

**They slid down his thighs, to the floor, and he stepped out of them.**

**His erection was so hard that the tip could not be contained by his briefs.**

**He slowly peeled his under ware down, revealing inch by inch the magnificence of his staff.**

**Bella's eyes grew wide as the large erection was slowly revealed to her.**

**She had never seen a man as large as Edward.**

**It frightened and aroused her all at the same time.**

**It was perfectly hard, thick and long.**

**Edward went down to the floor and braced himself on his arms, hovering over Bella to kiss her.**

**When he lay on top of her, she could feel his shaft rub against her inner thigh and she grew aroused once again.**

**She wanted him inside of her more than anything in the world.**

**As if reading her mind, he gently parted her legs with his and entered her.**

**She felt him completely fill her up inside and every muscle inside of her felt his ample erection.**

**He let out a moan as he slowly thrust in and out of her body.**

**Slow at first, enjoying the feel of her all around his rod, then deeper and faster as the passion overcame him.**

**He lifted her legs over his shoulders and plunged even deeper, causing both to moan in ecstasy.**

**It didn't take long before his orgasm reached its height, and he released inside her, nearly collapsing on top of her.**

**They both laid there collecting their thoughts, wrapped in each other's arms. **

**Bella knew she was in love at this point and Edward knew he, too, was having feelings he had never had before. The sex went on deep into the night and next day, and for the next few months **

**it only got better.**


End file.
